


Puppy Sombra, Human Hana

by ShunihoEiyuutan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Trans Sombra (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShunihoEiyuutan/pseuds/ShunihoEiyuutan
Summary: Sombra protects her kind by keeping them off the radar and a secret, but it all changes when she bumps into a small, cute, gamer girl who seems to have taken a liking to her.Hana's life was average, that of a famous gamer girl, until she ran into a cute but sexy Mexican puppy.





	1. Sombra's ruff encounter!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually from an rp I'm doing with this wonderful person. I decided I should turn it into a fanfic. It may feel like information is missing in between but you as a read can use your imagination.

Sombra was walking down the street, keeping from bumping anyone and concentrating on keeping her ears still. She look down at her phone for a moment. Hana was walking on the same street and was busy playing a game on her phone as she bumps into the Mexican woman, making both of them fall "H-hey watch where you're wa-" she said but then spotted her ears "Oh my god that's so adorable.." Sombra quickly covered her ears with her hands, looking down at the ground. Hana hands her headset to the girl, the top of the headset would just cover her ears as she smiles "Take this!" Sombra slowly took the headphones giving the girl a questionable look, "T-thanks."

"You're the first person to have this limited edition merchandise." she said giggling "I'm Hana!" she smiled. Sombra folded her ears back down and put the headphones on, slightly smiling, "I'm Sombra." "Nice to meet you Sombra! But.. What are you? Those ears weren't just accessories.." Hana said curiously as she shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you too. I can't tell you that, you're a human." Sombra looked away. "What's wrong with me being a human? I-i won't hurt you!" Hana said as she looked at her. "Well I'm not suppose to expose my kind to a human. It's nothing against you, but we are almost extinct. I spend every moment keeping my kind off the radar. So I'm sorry, but I can't just tell a famous streamer about my kind." Sombra moved the headphones to itch her ear. 

"It's okay.." Hana mumbled but then smiled at her again "So, where do you live?" she asked tilting her head. Sombra snickered, "As a hacker I don't think I should relinquish that information, but I'll give you a hint, I live in your neighborhood." Hana's eyes widened "Are you the new neighbor that moved in yesterday?!?" she asked excitedly. Sombra looked away as she smiled, "Maayybe." "W-welcome to our neighborhood!" Hana said excitedly "You can come over to my place to eat something if you want.." "Ooh, that would be great. I haven't had a chance to finish setting up my place." Sombra's tail started to wag, but she stopped it before it could be noticed. "What do you like to eat?" she asked smiling as she stood up and helped the 'pup' up as well. "Well I like any kind of meat." Sombra smiled but didn't showed teeth when doing so. "Hmm.. hamburgers?" Hana asked rubbing the back of her own head, she wasn't a great cook at all. "Sure!" Sombra was trying to keep from being too excited. "You know where I live right? My place at 6?" Hana asked with a small smile. "Sure, I have to finish some things, but I should be on time." Sombra smiled. "Seeya then!" Hana yelled as she ran back home

It was 6 o'clock and Hana was done making her food and was waiting for her guest to come now, she was wearing a small but pretty girly dress. Sombra had finished her tasks earlier than she thought and had time to change. She quickly changed into her purple hoodie, with ears in the hood, some black shorts and her purple converse. She knocked on Hana's door right at 6. Hana opened the door and smiled "Heya! Nice to see you, come in!" she said happily as the food is already on the table. Sombra's hoodie was long enough her tail didn't show. She walked through the door, "Nice to see you too, you look good in that." Hana blushes a little and giggles "Thank You! I'm sorry for dressing up like this, I wasn't sure what you were gonna do. If you want I can go and wear something more casual.” "You're fine, this is as dressed up as I can get. I don't have a lot of clothes right now haha." Sombra still had the headphones on. She remembered having them on then pointed to them, "Do you want these back?” "You look great don't worry.. and you can keep them as you look cute with them." Hana said smiling brightly as she lead her to the table. "Okay, thanks! Though didn't you say they were limited edition?.." Sombra followed her. "Mhm! They'll be very expensive. Especially if it has my autograph so if you ask nicely~" she said giggling as she gave her a seat. "Oh ask nicely, I think I can do that." Sombra took the headphones off as she sat at the table. She looked at Hana and gave her a pleading puppy face, ears included, "Can I has them with an autograph?" Hana blushed a lot as her eyes widened and sparkled "Oh my god.. That's so frickin adorable!" she yelled as she hugged her tightly, then signing the headset.

Sombra's ear twitched a bit, "Soo, is streaming your only job or do you have another secret one?" She smiles at Hana, leaving the headphones off. She thought about how much yelling she's going to hear the next time Gabe calls a beast meeting, but she didn't really care right now. Hana rubs her behind her ears as she stares at her ears "It's my only job.." she mumbled as she continues petting. Sombra's ears went flat against her head. She wasn't used to being touched like this, "Uuh.." She blushed, "Hacking is my only job." Hana continued petting and smiled at seeing her blush "Oh really? That's so cool.. I'd better keep you as a friend then." Sombra smiled, perking her ears back up, "I'm not one to give hacking favors for free, but if we're gonna be friends you might get lucky." "I hope you enjoy the food though..!" she said as she took seat too, slowly eating it. Sombra started eating. After swallowing a few bites she said, "It's not bad." "Sorry for not being such a great cook.." she mumbled shyly as she looked at her company eating. "It's fine, I'm not good either. But in return when I finish setting up my place you'll be the first person I'll invite for my cooking." Sombra smiled as one of her ears twitched.

"Thankyou.. That's sweet. But why do you hide your ears? They're adorable.." she mumbled smiling. Sombra scratched one of her ears, "My kind are a secret. If I walked around with them out it wouldn't be a secret." "Why do you hide it from me? I won't tell!" she pouted. Sombra looked down, looking almost that of a sad puppy, "I-i want to, but I was taught it's something we only tell a human if we've mated with them." "Oh.." Hana mumbled as she finished eating "Never mind then." "Maybe, I'll tell you sometime. I am known for breaking the rules." She looked back up at Hana, "I'm sorry, I just don't trust you yet." "You're a bad girl huh? Cute.." she said giggling "It's fine, I get that." "I'm a hacker of course I'm bad!" Sombra giggle, her ears twitched as she did so. "I can't take you serious with those ears.. I can't imagine you're a bad girl.." she mumbled as she stares at her ears. "Haha, I can't help it." She covered them with her hands.

"Why do they twitch so much though?" she asked smiling a little. "I have sensitive hearing, they twitch when I hear noises and such. They also twitch in ways depending on my emotion." She moved her hands from her ears. "That's so cool.. does it feel bad or good when I do this?" she whispers really close to her ear, then pulling back again "And you should explain those emotions!" Sombra's ear move back a bit as Hana whispered. "Whispering is pretty nice in my ear and how would you like me to explain the emotions." Hana rubs and pets her ears again with a smile "How are you feeling now? Cause your ears are different." Sombra's ear twitched at the touch, "Kind of awkward but overall pretty happy. They're pretty much dog ears." "Awkward? I'm sorry!" she said as she took back her hand, sitting back down "Why don't you show me your place?" she asked smiling. "Ah, it's fine I'm just not used to be touched haha. My place isn't as nice as yours that's for sure." Sombra rubbed her ear smiling. "Don't worry, I won't judge!" Hana said as she quickly stood up "Let's go and see your place!" she said smiling. Sombra stood up and walked towards the door, "Okay, then let's go." Hana opened the door as they walked outside "Let's go." she giggled as she walked behind her to Sombra's place.

Sombra walked to her house trying not to wag her tail. If she did it would be noticeable, "It's this apartment building." Pointing at the building. "It looks.. small." she mumbled as they then go inside "Why do you live in such a small place? Don't you have enough money?" Sombra snickered as she unlocked the door, showing she had expensive PC tech, that of a hacker. "I don't see a reason to live in a large area if I'm just one person." "W-well.. if you get lonely you can come and life with me.. I'm kinda lonely and you're handy with computers so you could help me with my stream.." she mumbled shyly as she looked at the ground. "Your place did look pretty big for one person. If your offer is real I wouldn't mind, but I'll do all the cooking. No offense haha." Sombra moved some boxes out of the way. Hana smiled brightly and nodded "Sure! And is it that bad?" she asked chuckling "You should pack your stuff right away!" "I literally just finished hooking up my PC, wow couldn't you have asked me to move in sooner." Sombra chuckled. She pulled out her phone and texted someone to come repack her stuff. They were on their way back to do so, "I'll just have someone else do it." "You're a lazy one huh? I like that." Hana giggled as she was lazy herself too "Let's go back then shall we?" "I'm not that lazy, but I mean look at this," Sombra points to her room with no bed. Just a room full of PC stuff, "do you wanna help me pack it or have someone else do it?" "No, I'm lazy myself too." Hana teased as she walked back to her place. Sombra sent the guy the new address and followed Hana.


	2. EmBARKing in new things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra gets unusual affection that might get addicting. 
> 
> Hana loves to pet Sombra, but doesnt like when people are mean to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing the series. :3 I appreciate all my readers. 
> 
> Of course another shout out to the person who does Hana's side of this story :3 couldn't do this fic without you.

        "Did I ever say your eyes are beautiful?" she said playfully as they enter the house again. "Hmm, are they?" Sombra followed her into the house. She had her hood up as the walked to and from. She pulled the hood off as she shut the door behind her. "Yup! Do you want the bedroom with the good bed? I'll sleep in the other one then." she said as she brought her to the bedroom. "I’m fine with whatever really. You should have seen the last place was living at. You keep sleeping where you do and I'll take the other. The real question is where can i put my tech haha? That's waaay more important to me, that and my hoodies." She lifted up her arms a bit to gesture to her hoodie, "They're really soft and comfy and obviously special made." 

        Hana shakes her head "You'll sleep in my room, it has more space for your tech." she said with a small smile as she felt the fabric of her hoodie "It indeed is soft.." Sombra's tail started to wag, but she didn't notice, "I could give you a hoodie, and if you say so." "Hm? What's that under your hoodie?" Hana asked as she looks at the wagging tail under her hoodie. Sombra stopped her tail, "Umm...." "Show me!" Hana said curiously as she still looked at her back. Sombra took off her hoodie. She was wearing black tank top under her hoodie. She turned around to reveal her bushy doggy tail that matched her ears.

        "Oh my god that's so adorable! I-i wanna touch it!" she said as she strokes her tail. Sombra stood still, surprised by the sudden touching. Her ears fell down a bit, as a pleased smile formed on her face. If Hana didn't have her tail right now it'd be wagging pretty fast. Hana strokes it faster and plays around with her tail, clearly interested by it "It's so cute and fluffy.." Sombra wiggled her tail out of Hana's touch and grabbed her own tail hugging it, "That's gonna get addicting, haha." Hana giggled "Well.. I can touch it a lot more if you want! I like to pet it.." she said as she looked at it. Sombra smiled, "I wouldn't mind that, but I'm just not use to it."

        "If you lay on your bed I can pet it some more.. as long as you want!" Hana said giggling as she smiled. Sombra's tail started wagging at the thought of being pet more, "Hmm." "Come on, even your tail knows you want it. Just lay down.." Hana said still smiling as she gently pushed her towards the bed. Sombra smiled and looking away slightly, as her tail continued to wag. She sat down on the bed and held her tail out. Hana sat on the bed behind her and continues petting and stroking her tail, amazed by the way her tail moves "You're half dog, half human aren't you?" she asked as she continues. Sombra's tail wagged even as Hana pet it, "Yea, sense-wise I'm more dog but physically I'm more human." "Do you still have dog instincts? Which ones?"  Hana asked as she strokes it faster and more affectionately.

        "Yea, I have pretty much all of them. Though I will not chase the mailman or any of those ones, well unless I'm provoked haha." Sombra calmed her tail down so Hana could pet it without it wiggling so much. "So you can even get in heat?" she asked chuckling "Just kidding." Hana said as she places a soft kiss on her tail. "Haha," Sombra's ear twitched. "But why do you hide your ears and tail then..? Do people think you're a creep?" Hana asked as she looked at her. "Some people yes. Plus, my tail happens to show more emotions than I do."

        "What does your tail think of me Then?" Hana asked curious. "Well I mean my tail doesn't have a brain." Sombra laughed. "You get what I mean!" Hana pouted with a pouty face. "Haha, well I think you're a pretty great person and I surprisingly like being pet so." Sombra smiled. "Yay! I'm happy you think I'm a great person.." she said shyly with a small blush. Sombra blushed and looked away as her tail tried to wag.

        "So, the fact you're part dog does that prevent you from having relationships? Like humans don't want you or do you only like your own kind?" she asked frowning. "No, actually I prefer humans. My kind can be a little.. Hounding at times." Sombra snickered at her own joke. Hana giggled and playfully pushed her on her back "Laughing at your own joke.." she teased. Sombra shrugged, "It was a good joke, though we aren't all the same animals but oh well."

         Sombra laid there looking at the ceiling, "This bed is pretty comfy." "Well, it's yours now." Hana giggles as she sat next to her head and pets it. Sombra smiled as her tail wagged, "Thanks, though I'm still not sure why you're being this nice to me." "Because you seem sweet and you're good-looking." she said chuckling. Sombra blushed a bit. Her ears fell to her head and to the sides, "T-thanks, I'm not used to being around someone nice and cute." Hana blushes aswell and looks at the ground with a small giggle. "Do you think I'm cute..?" Sombra rubbed her ear out of nervousness, "Y-yea."

        Hana smiles and places a soft and gentle kiss on her cheek, blushing intensely. Sombra blushed, her tail wagging immensely fast. Her ear twitched hearing someone walk up to the door. Hana smiled as she saw her tail, she gave her another soft kiss on her cheek. Sombra continued to blush as her tail wagged. Her ear twitch again at the knock on the door. Hana sighs and stands up, walking to the door and opening it. Sombra followed her. It was all her stuff. The man at the door looked pretty pissed off, "Sombra if I have to move this tech one more time.." Sombra interrupted him, "Alright I get it I'll do it myself next time." The man rolled his eyes and started picking up a lot of boxes. "You get paid for this so you shouldn't complain." Hana grumbled trying to defend Sombra. The man looked at Hana, "You have a point human, but Sombra does this quite often and it's getting annoying."

        Sombra rolled her eyes, "It's not my fault you the strongest mover I know." Hana chuckled "If it gets annoying why don't you search another job?" she grumbled "Now continue with your work." Sombra laughed, "He won't search for another job, lifting heavy things is what he's food at. He just hates it when I have him move my stuff." "Fine." she pouted as she walked inside again, walking to her own bedroom and laying on her bed. Sombra ears fell to her head, like that of a sad puppy.

        The man came up and smacked her in the head talking to her in a hushed tone, "What are you doing? Moving in with a human? Letting her see your ears and tail? The one who keeps our secret, letting her secret hangout in front of the kind that have made us almost extinct." Sombra growled at him, "Just finish your job and go tattle to Gabe so I can get this argument over with." Hana heard them and walked to them again, pushing him out "The fun part is that you gave me more info than she did." Hana said, She clearly looked pissed.

        The man had finished his job anyway, "You test me human, that's brave of you. Sombra I won't tell Gabe, you can do that yourself." Sombra gave him a questionable look, "Akande, you really are a soft bear you know that?" He rolled his eyes, "You have a month to tell him yourself." And with that he got in his truck and drove away. " What was all of that about?" she asked frowning as she hugs her. Sombra frowned, "He's one of my kind. It's frowned upon to live with a human and expose your animal parts to them." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for reading :D. Chapter 3 will be out soon just have to fix it. Be paitent :3


	3. Howl Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana learns a few interesting things about Sombra she wasn't expecting, but she doesnt shy away from it she embraces it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has sexual content in it :3
> 
> I am not experienced in any sexual things so for those who are I'm sorry if it's not accurate. 
> 
> And again a shout out to my rp partner :3

       Sombra's tailed started wagging again, "I'm breaking a lot of rules you know." "You're a bad girl hm? Well.. I'm into bad girls.~" she flirted with a grin. Sombra giggled, "Is that so~." Hana nodded with a blush "Why don't you show me how much of a bad girl you can be?" "Any way you can think of.." she mumbled blushing. Sombra smiled, "I'm bad when I'm told to be or I feel I need to break rules." She winked. "Then show me." she chuckled. 

        "Hmm, what bad thing do you want me to do?" Sombra asked. "A bad girl doesn't ask what they have to do they just do it." Hana chuckled. "I have doggy instincts bad things to me are probably weird to humans.” "You're part human so you have those instincts too. Show me." Hana sighed. "Bad human things?... Hmmm," 

 

      Sombra put both her arms up, behind her head, making her tank top go up revealing her stomach, "I'm not really sure what kind of bad things humans do other than cheat, lie, kill, steal.. Well I do two of those. I'm only bad in some ways." Hana giggled and poked her belly "Nice belly you have there. But I meant something bad like this." 

 

       Hana said as she grabbed her and kissed her. Sombra dropped her arms to her side as she kissed Hana back, her tail wagging ridiculously fast. Hana gently slides her tongue inside her mouth discovering all the places in her mouth with it, after a while pulling back with a grin "Why don't we do more naughty things..? I want to see more than just your belly.." she whispered seducingly. 

 

        Sombra blushed, "Uuuh, well we can if you want..." Hana grabs her hand and pulls her to her bedroom, pushing her on the bed and slowly takes Sombra's shirt off. Sombra's tail kept wagging and stopping, she was nervous. She wasn't embarrassed about her body but she didn't want to scare Hana. Sombra lifted her arms up let Hana pull off her shirt, revealing her expensive look bra that was dark purple with pink edges. 

 

      Hana slowly takes Sombra's pants off and pins her down, sliding her bra down to reveal her breasts "They're perfect size.." Hana grins as she cups and squeezes them. Sombra smiled, "I'm glad you like them." "But.. your panties feel weird.." she mumbled as she puts her hand on it. "Uuhh yea... I umm... I'm not your average female, and I'm not referring to my ears and tail." Sombra said nervously. Hana slowly slides down her panties and blushes a lot by seeing her erect dick "Damn.. you're so.. interesting.." she mumbled as she stared at it. "Ahaha, t-thanks?" 

 

         Sombra didn't know what to say to that. Hana then suddenly grabs it with her hand and started rubbing it up and down with a blush. Sombra let out a quiet moan before covering her mouth. She wanted to ask questions but the pleasure was preventing her. Hana gently lowers her own face and gently licks the tip in a teasing way. Sombra bit her lip. Her tail wagged out of control. Her ears twitched at every sound. 

 

      "Who's a good girl?~" she said as she gripped her hips and takes the dick in her mouth, sucking it as she licks it with her tongue while doing so. Sombra's ears went flat to her head as her tail continued to try to wag. She let out a sound, almost like a tiny dog bark. Hana gained a huge smile on her face and looked up "That was so adorable oh my god.. you're the definition of cute.." she mumbled as she started deep throating her. 

 

       Sombra whimpered at the comment, "I.. A-am not." Sombra made a low growl as she got closer to cumming. Hana grinned as she bobbed her head faster, still deep throating her dick. Sombra let out another whimper, "I'm gonna.." She let out a long whine as she came. Hana swallows most of it and pulls back, smiling a little "You are the definition of cute.. bark for me.." Sombra barked a small bark as her tail wagged at a normal speed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate the support :3 i have 6 other chapters waiting for rwpairs and then publishing, but im spacing them. If you'd like faster updates please let me know.


	4. Sexually prowling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between the two escalate and a promise is made.

       "That bark is so cute.." she mumbled as she wipes some cum off her own face "And you're still pretty big down there for a small pup.

And you cum a lot.." she mumbled as she slowly fully undressed herself. Sombra's ears went flat again as she whimpered, "I'm sorry." "Why do you apologize..? I like it.." she mumbled as she's now fully naked "Show me that dog tongue in action.." she mumbled blushing. Sombra's ears perk back up as she sat up and pushed Hana onto the bed. She crawled up Hana to kiss her, wagging her tail. 

 

       Hana giggled a little and pulled back "That's a way you can use your tongue but I want it down there.." she mumbled as she pointed at her wet pussy. Sombra smiled, sticking her tongue out, "I know I just wanted a kiss first." Sombra crawled back down Hana, placing kisses as she made her way down. Hana pets her behind her ears as she does so, her pussy was dripping wet. 

 

       Sombra wagged her tail as she licked Hana's pussy. She licked at her clit, as she did so her tail kept getting faster. Hana moaned loudly and pulled her hair a little "W-Who's a good girl?~" Sombra brought her head up,her tongue hanging out like a dog. Her tail wagged even fast, "Me!?" 

       Hana nods and giggles "Yes you are.. But show me what you can do with that 'toy' you have there and those hips.." she mumbled blushing. Sombra crawled back up Hana's body,  stopping as her dick touched Hana's pussy, "Are you sure?" Sombra's tail wagged, as she made a face almost like that of a begging puppy. Hana nods with a huge blush "Don't you prefer my butt as you're a dog though..?” She asked chuckling. Sombra rolled her eyes, "I may be part dog but I'm not a savage beast, unless you'd rather me there." She poked at Hana's pussy with her dick. 

 

       Hana smiled a little "We can do this.. But next time you'll show me your doggy instincts with your butt.." she mumbled as she looks at her. Sombra smiled, blushing as she slowly thrusted into Hana. Every time her tail wagged, her body would move a bit to the swish of her tail. 

 

       Hana lets out a moan and arches her back, smiling as she closes her eyes from the pleasure "I thought dogs always fucked rough.." Sombra thrusted a bit faster, "I'm only half dog, but if you want it ruff feel free to take control." The movement of her tail made her move side to side every so often as she thrusted. "P-please fuck me harder and be a good girl.. fuck me with all you h-have.." she moaned loudly as she panted "Or you'll sleep outside.." she teased. 

 

       Sombra thrusted harder as requested, letting out a few whines of pleasure. Hana moaned even louder as her hips moved with the thrusts "F-fuck I'm already close!" she yelled "If you keep being good like this I'll let you sleep with me..” she giggled. Sombra kept thrusting, her tail wagged faster. She leaned closer to Hana's face and licked her nose, "I'm getting clo-ose too.." She stuttered. 

 

       Hana then bit in her tongue with a grin and doesn't let go, making a playful growling noise as she then cums a lot. Sombra leans closer to kiss Hana out of biting her tongue, making soft growling noises of her own. Hana lets go of her tongue panting and smiles at her, still moaning. Sombra smiled back,moving ever so softly, letting Hana enjoy her pleasure more. 

 

       Hana mumbled "I want you to cum in me too.." she blushed. Sombra tilted one ear as her tail continued to wag. She thrusted a few more time before cumming, releasing a low but noticeable whine as she did so. Hana moaned loudly and then leaned back, panting "F-fuck.. who's a good girl?" she asked. 

 

       Sombra finished, pulling her dick out. Her tail continued to wag, "Me!?" Hana pulled her close and hugged her tightly, "Yes you are.." she whispered in her ear as she hugged her yawning. Sombra licked Hana's nose again, "Tired?" She asked, tilting her head and one of her ears.

 

        "Yes.. I am.." she said yawning again with a small chuckle, "Will you sleep with me..?" she asked caressing her cheek. Sombra laid down next to her, her tail thumped on the bed as she calmed it down, "Of course." Hana smiled by hearing the sound of her tail hit the bed, "So cute.. You're such an excited pup.." she said as she cuddled up against her.

 

         "How could I not be. I bumped into a nice cute girl and pretty much spent the rest of the day with her." Sombra's tail went back to wagging fast. "You're perfect... please never leave me.." she mumbled as she kissed her forehead, slowly falling asleep. Sombra grabbed her tail when she noticed Hana was asleep, "I won't." Sombra whispered, kissing Hana's cheek before falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry for the slow update had a lot of real life stuff going on. :3 I appreciate your patience and a thanks to the person who roleplayed this with me.


	5. Furst Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra takes Hana on a date and talks to her superior shifter.

        Hana woke up the next morning and yawned with sleepy eyes, looking at the girl next to her with a small smile as she gently kisses her cheek “Morning..” Sombra's tail started wagging, as a smile formed on her face. She opens her eyes, “Morning.” “How did you sleep?” Hana asked as she looked at her, still stroking her cheek. “I slept really well. Honestly the best sleep ever." Sombra smiled as her tail kept hitting the bed."

          I'm never gonna get tired of your cuteness.. , but I was curious, what other things besides petting do you like because of your dog instincts?" she asks a bit curious. "Hmm, I like to go for runs. Sometimes I find myself chasing cars. I yell at squirrels. I catch myself but sometimes I just wanna bark at a stranger. Hmm, I think that's about it." Sombra scratched her ear. "Ohmygod.. We have to take a walk then as I want to see that!" she says excitedly.

       "Haha, as long as you don't put me on a literal leash I'm ok with a walk." Her face was calm but her tail was show that truly she was excited. "I just ordered a leash for you." she said jokingly as she strokes her cheek. Sombra smiled as she rolled her eyes. She moved her head so Hana's hand was close to her ear, hoping she gets the hint. Hana frowned and started rubbing behind her ear.

        "This..?" she asks a bit confused. Sombra continued to smile as her tail hit the bed faster, answering Hana's question. Hana used both her hands to rub behind both her ears with a giggle "Bark for me for a kissy!~" Sombra bark a small bark, and a faint blush formed on her face. Hana moved in to kiss her deeply as she gently pins her down. Sombra kissed back, letting out a soft satisfied low growl. "That barking is so cute.. And then your growl is so sexy.." she mumbled.

        "Most the growls are involuntary." Sombra blushed, forgetting that she growled without thought. "They're still sexy." she chuckled as she stood up and slowly got dressed "Are you scared of water like some dogs?" she asks grinning. Sombra laughed as she crawled out of the bed and started to get dressed, "No I'm not afraid of water." "You sure?~" she teased as she splashed her with water. Sombra wipes the water off her, "Yea I'm sure. I actually like water." "Oh my god.. I'm imagining you paddling with those paws.." "I swim like a human, thank you very much. I'm  pretty decent honestly." Sombra gave her a "really" kind of look.

           Hana pouted "That makes me sad.." Sombra half frowned, "I'm sorry.." Hana was fully dressed and yawned again. Sombra put her hoodie back on and was fully dressed, "So what are we gonna do?" "Your choice." Hana smiled "I chose last time." "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe we could just walk around and see where it takes us."

           Sombra put her hood up, her ears fit in the ear part of the hoodie. Every time her ear twitched the hoodie did too. "We could.."  she mumbled as she cuddled up against her. Sombra's tail wagged under her hoodie, "We could go on a date too, there's always that option." "That sounds way more interesting.. but as you're the man in our relationship you take me on a date." she giggled. "Yea but I'm also a puppy. You sure you want to leave that up to me?" Sombra joked. She had an idea of where she could take Hana, she could kill two birds with one stone.

         "Mhm. I trust you.." she mumbled as she kissed her cheek. Sombra smiled, "Alright, if you say so. I know a place, but I'm probably going to be yelled at." "Why?" she asked tilting her head. "Well that thing Akande and I were talking about, I figure should probably get the lecture over with sooner than later. Plus the food there is amazing." Sombra smiled. "Oh.. Okay!" Hana mumbled as she held Sombra’s hand and intertwined their fingers "Let's go."

        Sombra lead Hana to a restaurant. Opening the door she was greeted by the smell of barbeque and other foods and a cold-hearted stare from the woman behind the bar. Hana looked back at the woman and chuckled, walking after Sombra "Smells great." Sombra walked them to a back booth. She could feel all the eyes staring at Hana. A faint growl involuntarily made its way out of Sombra's mouth, sensing that all the people here weren't human.

  "Hm? What is it sweetheart?" she asked as she looked at her. "Ahaha, it seems I've brought you here at the wrong time. There aren't any humans here..." Sombra could feel her dog instincts of protection kicking in. Sombra shook a growl away as a Mexican man walked up to her looking surprised and pissed at the same time. "She's so sweet and protective..." Hana thought as she looked at her "You're sweet.." Sombra rubbed her ear blushing, "Ehehe," The man walks up to Sombra, "You brought a human this better be good. Akande said you had something to tell me, but knowing you I thought it would be awhile. So I'll let you off easy for whatever it is."

Sombra's tail started wagging, she removed her hood, just as the man was about to freak she interrupted him, "I know what you're gonna say Gabe. I know our rules, but she's my girlfriend." Hana nodded a little "Yup. And I'm proud to be her girlfriend. If you have anything against it please fuck off." she said. Gabe chuckled, "Now I see what Akande meant when he told me there was a small girl with an aggressive mouth. Okay you know you're responsible for anything that happens if she tells anyone who isn't allowed to know." Sombra nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :3 I'm sorry for my lack of update on this but I'm back.


	6. Not So TAILerrible Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their date goes better than Sombra had expected. Gabe is Sombra's pack dad less violent.

       Gabe sighed, "Good now what can I get you two?" Sombra smiled and sat down in the booth as she removed her hoodie, “My usual would fine.” Her tail beating off the seatHana grumbled, she clearly didn't like Gabe "I'll have what she's having." she mumbled just hard enough to be heard. Gabe looked at Sombra, "Wow, she's definitely a perfect fit for you. Right two orders of human portioned steak. " Sombra shrugged, her tail smacked the seat of the booth again. Hana giggles by hearing her tail "You're gonna make me die because you're so cute.." she mumbled. Sombra fake pouted, “Please don’t die.” Hana giggled again, "Hmm.. for a kissy I won't," she winked. 

 

       Sombra had grab her tail to keep it from smacking the seat. She leaned closer to Hana and kissed her, letting go of her tail hearing it continue to hit the seat. Hana smiled and kissed back, reaching out for her tail as she pets it. Sombra felt the stares again, but they were less threatening and more jealous. She smiled at the feeling that everyone was jealous. Hana pets her behind her ears again and then stopped, keeping her hand there though "Want me to stop..? I don't want to embarrass you.." Sombra smiled, "Nope I've grown quite fond of it." Hana continued petting her with a smile, looking at the others. 

       Sombra continued to smile. She looked around seen the jealous looks coming from the other animal, so she stuck her tongue out. Her tail smacking the seat again. "You big tease.." Hana said chuckling as she continued. Sombra snickered, "I'm no tease, I'm just a show off who likes bragging. Not many of us find nice humans, so they're all jealous." "Oh.." she said giggling as she pets faster. A satisfied growl, "Mm, you're great, you know that?" "Not as great as you though.." Hana mumbled. 

 

       Sombra smiled and kissed Hana. A moment later their food was being served. It was served by the woman behind the bar, "Sombra, please stop making the guys jealous, and put your hoodie back on before a human walks in." Sombra let out a sigh as she put her hoodie back on. Hana looked at the woman pissed and mumbled "Bitch.." Sombra had a sudden urge to wanna lick Hana, but decided to not let her urge do that. She moved closer to Hana and put her tail in Hana's lap, "Will my tail suffice? You can continue petting me when we go home." 

 

       Hana pouted, "I guess so.." she mumbled as she pets her tail "I LOVE how they wonder why humans are mean to them as they're being total douches." Sombra laughed, "Amelie and Gabe are just bad at socializing everyone else is jealous. We don't really have problems with humans anymore but they don't know our secret. Only a select few. Aka those of us who date humans, the human is told and the animal is responsible if the human tells anyone the secret." Sombra wiggled her tail. "And what happens to you if I tell others?" she asks tilting her head as she continued petting. "Hmm, animal like punishments I suppose. Most the time I get yelled at when I break rules." Sombra shrugged.  "I won't let them yell at you.." she mumbled as she cuddled up against her with a purr. Sombra cuddled her back, "Thanks, though try not to piss off to many animals." She laughed. 

 

       Sombra looked at their food, "We should probably eat before it gets cold." Hana nodded as she started eating. Sombra was hesitant to take a bite. With a hamburger she could easily hide her few k-9 teeth, but a steak not so much. She shook off her hesitancy and started eating. Hana looked at her with a smile as she ate her own steak. Sombra swallowed the bite she had been eating and looked at Hana, smiling slightly. "Your teeth are pretty hot.. everything about you is.." she mumbled. 

 

       Sombra smiled completely, "Do you really think so?" Her tail hit of the seat more. "Mhm it is.." she nodded as she looked at her, dirty teeth. Sombra went back to eating her steak. She finished her steak after a few more bites. Hana finished before her with a giggle "I won." Sombra looked her smiling slightly, "Competitive much haha?" Hana nodded with a smile "Losing to a human huh?" 

 

       Sombra continued smiling as she shook her head rolling her eyes pointing at the plate, "Human portion, I didn't feel a need to eat as fast as I usually do." "You don't need to have to act different for me though." she sighed. "I’m not, the only time I eat fast is when I'm working and in a hurry. I'm not a fan of the animal portion of steak it's horrifying." She pointed to a large man with a giant plate of pure cooked meat. Hana chuckled a little "Okay then." Hana said grinning. 

 

       "Fine you can have this win." Sombra stuck her tongue out at her. "Yay~" Hana said happily. Sombra smiled, holding her tail as human customers started to walk in, "So what do you wanna do now?" "Your pick." Hana said smirking. "Hmm," Sombra was trying to think of what to do next, then a very energetic human waitress walked up to the table, "Are you two done." Sombra looked at the girl, "Yea we're finished."  

 

       The waitress got closer and whispered, "So I'm not the only female human that knows now this is great." Sombra laughed, "Ehehe, it would seem so," Sombra handed the waitress her card, "here." "Nope. I know too." she said smiling brightly "I'm Hana. You?" she asked grinning as she looked at Sombra a bit confused "What's that..?" The waitress took Sombra's card, "I'm Lena it's nice to meet you Hana!" She put out her free hand. Sombra looked at Hana, "By 'what's that' you mean my card. It's my black card... It has all my money on it." "Nice to meet you too! And I love your British accent!" she said smiling as she shook her hand. Lena smile back, "Thanks luv, I'll be right back with your check and card." She excited walked away. Sombra let go of her tail since it was no longer wagging. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! :3 I have more chapters to come hope you like it. 50% of the credit goes to the other roleplayer. c: ヽ(´▽｀)/ Love this ship and this story hope you do too.


End file.
